


Daylight

by jeffgangfan



Series: Songs of Agony [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day each year, Nico revived and Percy died a little inside.</p><p>A deal was made and Nico traded the favour of being Hades's son to see Percy every once a year.<br/>The problem is that Percy keep asking him why did he do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I was again inspired by a song, actually.  
> "Daylight"-Maroon 5

"Boy, wake up" A familiar voice called. A cold, harsh one that belonged to Alecto.

"What?" Nico squeezed his eyes shut. He would rather sleep in the field of Asphodel than do anything else. 

"Today is the day you died" Alecto sounded annoyed and mocking at the same time. Well, not surprised at all. The Underworld had been laughing at him since he made his decision. Some guy even told him Tantalus had managed to grab a burger before it combusted because it was too busy laughing.

Nico inhaled sharply then opened his eyes slowly. It had been a year since he last breathed like this again.

 

'Nico!" Percy came running so he tripped and the raven-haired boy chuckled. Percy tripped every single year.

He looked taller, his hair longer, still dishevelled. But those sea green eyes never looked different and neither did the love inside.  
He loved Percy and Percy loved him back. He got Percy, and it was a miracle. This beautiful boy, who caused him all the heartache, all the pain for those horrible years and finally love him so much that he could never _ever_ ask for more.

Percy pulled him into tight embrace as if he wanted to climb into the smaller boy's skin. Nico inhaled deeply the scent of salt, coffee and blueberries from Percy before the son of Poseidon turned lifeless. That was part of the deal. Every time Percy went down to the Underworld, a little piece of him would die and he would turned dead. It broke Nico's heart to see Percy like that but the Fates were never too kind.

"I'm dying" Percy grinned, as if that was funny "You still look as beautiful as ever"

"It's not like I can grow out of this body here" Nico murmured, pulled away to stare at the glassy green eyes. Percy's life force is sipping away and he felt cold down to his guts.

"At least I get to see you" Percy smiled.

 

_"Why would you make that deal? Why would you do whatever it takes to see that bastard of Poseidon?" Hades roared as the Underworld shook violently. Nico knew his father wouldn't agree immediately as the obsidian walls almost crumbled due to the quakes and distant screaming was heard everywhere in the place. Even Persephone, who should be used to the god's frequent angers, looked uneasy in her throne."Why him?"_

_"I love him, father"_

_"At least you have another way to express love instead of shoving him into your carriage and made him eat pomegranate seeds" Persephone muttered under her breath._

_"Silence!" the god slammed his hand down the nearest table and it almost crumbled. Then he turned to face his son, who surprisingly didn't quiver like the rest of the Underworld. Nico sensed something mad and malicious in his father's eyes, and yet he stood still as the god spoke." Then hear me and hear me well, you will no longer have the right to be in Elysium like other friends of yours. Instead, you will stay in the fields of Asphodel for the rest of your miserable time just to see Perseus Jackson" he paused "a day each year"_

They lied in each other's arms in silence, too overwhelmed to come up with anything. Nico knew there had been a lot going on up on the surface and wanted to ask, to have small talk with Percy but he just couldn't open his mouth. The familiar feelings of being protected by Percy was something that he longed for and would hardly trade for anything else. Percy, as usual, could never handle silence so it ended half an hour later as he started talking. Nico closed his eyes and listened to Percy about how his friends were doing. How Hazel and Frank opened a Pet shop and they were very successful because Frank understood the animals and there hadn't been an escape. Piper was now an actress and a novelist (surprise!), Annabeth was satisfied with being her manager and they seemed to be doing well. Percy suspected there was something going between them and they were both glad for the two.

Nico barely spoke, he only mumbled when it came to Hazel. The deal must be kept as a secret so no one besides Percy knew about it. Percy always felt guilty for not being able to tell her and Nico said he wouldn't want his sister to know about how he refused the life in Elysium to end up in Asphodel. In fact, she was very touchy when the subject came so he always advised Percy against it.("I swear, Perseus, if my sister freaks out about Asphodel one more time, I'll go up there and haunt you forever")

Nico didn't notice when Percy finished talking and sighed so his head shot up as the older male ran his hand through soft dark locks of hair. If he weren't mistaken, the green-eyed man was about to say something stupid at this part and he would be pissed. Like every time they met.

"Nico" Percy cupped his face with both hands "Why did you do that? Making that deal and..."

Oh hell no.

"Percy, we have done this for forever. " he jerked away from Percy to sit up straight, feeling like his eyes could shot fire "How could you ask such a stupid question?"

Percy looked hurt and Nico might have softened his features if this were the first time. However, it wasn't.

"I honestly think that you will have a better chance there rather than get stuck at Asphodel. Hazel was right, it was horrible. I was terribly selfish, letting you do this. Maybe..."

"Shut it, Percy" Nico snapped. He was able to handle all the jokes and criticism made by any other creatures but simply snapped when Percy, his one and only motivation, questioned it. He should have been used to that, because every _**single**_ time Percy would ask the same question and he would answer gently and shut the other male up with a kiss. This time, not one of those times obviously.

"I could move on, Nico. I'm not useless. You deserve another chance, not me dragging you down" Percy, the stubborn person he was, keep pressing.

"You know what, your questions are what were dragging me down. I can't believe you haven't get rid of that sick thought. I did that because I wanted to. i don't need another person to make fun of my decisions and made me feel insecure like I always do, ok?"

Percy looked undoubtedly hurt and he moved a little further from the son of Hades, not even glancing at him. He murmured something so softly and Nico decided to press further. 

"What did you say?" he asked threateningly, glowering.

He could feel Percy strained not to burst into something that he wouldn't like. But Nico still leaned closer to hear Percy's response.

"I just want to give you the best things that you always deserve" he sounded like sobbing.

Of all sudden, Nico felt like he was the stupidest, most unreasonable person in the mad world of Greek Mythology. He always thought that he understood about insecurities, and yet he treated Percy without caring about his thoughts.Nico said to himself that he would not get tired of telling Percy how he was his motivation, how precious he was to Nico and now, he just lost it.Worse, if they exchanged places, he would never forgive himself. Maybe his father, Hades, knew about this sort of thing all along. Maybe he wanted to avoid this in order for them not to have their feelings hurt. Maybe, this was the part of the deal that his dad warned him about. He couldn't change anything now, but he could at least improve the situation.

"Percy, I'm sorry" he leaned down and whispered in the demigod's ear " I'm sorry for being so prickly and unreasonable. I should have thought about how you feel all the time"

Percy made a noise that sounded like nothing else but a sniffle "No, you don't hav-"

"Please don't think ill of yourself ever again, Perce. You know I love you and you are the best thing that have ever happened to me" his arm went around Percy's waist and Percy turned to face him. Nico knew his eyes were supposed to have a dull shade of green but to him they had never shone so bright. Nico buried his face into Percy's chest and muttered about how he would love to hear about Percy's job at the coffee shop.

They snuggled and slept like they always did.

**Author's Note:**

> so another. My first fic that was song inspired ended up not so well but I kept on doing this.  
> I'm weird.  
> ~Bye


End file.
